Remuk Jantungku
by Chokyulate23
Summary: tanpa kamu ku lemah. tanpa kamu ku resah. tanpa kamu ku gundah. tanpa kamu rapuh hidupku. begitulah yang dirasakan sasuke. perasaan yang benar - benar membuatnya hampir gila. karena kehilangan mataharinya. bad summary! Mind to RnR? don't like? don't read!


Ohayou~ konnichiwa~ konbanwa~ minna-san ^-^/

Aku kembali dengan membawakan prekuel dari fic ku yang berjudul **Perasaan Yang Terbalas**. Dan kali ini aku membawakan prekuel dari songficnya geisha yang remuk jantungku. Jadi kalo mau baca diharapkan juga mendengar lagu itu. Agar lebih kerasa gitu~ XP.

Halahh .. palingan juga tetep nggak akan kerasa sedih sedihnya =w=". tapi aku kalo denger lagu ini bawaannya pengen nangis loh TwT #curcol

Uumm.. intinya aku membawakan lagu dengan tema sedih ._.b

Udah dehh .. langsung ke cerita aja ya :D

.

o- KitsuneCitrusBlossom -o

.

Disclaimer: Naruto de kaka hanya milik Masaa ssiihh.. #bletak *dijitak Masashi Kishimoto*

Rate: T

Genre: angst, romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: EYD tidak tepat, songfic, Typo (s), sedihnya tidak terasa, abal, jelek, OOC (mungkin), Gajeness~, BoyXBoy, Sho-ai, Yaoi, dan segala yang ada di cerita ini.

**Saya tegaskan disini, jika kalian tidak suka dengan cerita ini, atau pun dengan pair ini. Silahkan tekan tombol BACK.**

Don't Like? Don't read!

Happy reading mina ^^

.

.

.

o—KitsuneCitrusBlossom –o

.

.

.

**Sulit ku kira kehilangannya**

**Sakit terasa memikirkannya**

**Hancur warasku kau t'lah berlalu**

**Tinggalkan aku begitu**

**Rapuh hidupku.. remuk jantungku..**

.

ZRASHHH

'Hujan eh?' Aku melihat ke langit yang –mungkin- sekarang sedang menangis.

Ya.. menangis sepertiku. Sepertiku yang merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Karena, aku telah kehilangan seorang yang sangat berharga. Seseorang yang menyadarkanku akan perasaan ini.

Uzumaki Naruto…

Waktu yang kulalui dengannya terasa begitu singkat. Sesingkat apa yang terjadi saat itu… detik itu. Detik dimana dia meninggalkanku. Ya. Meninggalkanku. Selamanya.

Hatiku hancur saat mengetahui jika dia telah tiada. Hancur berkeping keeping. Hingga mungkin tidak ada yang tersisa lagi. Dan mungkin yang bias merapikannya kembali adalah dirimu. Naruto…

Tiada lagi senyummu yang sehangat mentari. Suara cemprengmu yang sangat khas. Mata birumu yang seperti samudera. Sepasang mata yang akan selalu kurindukan. Mata yang membuatku sadar akan perasaan ini.

Hati ini sakit jika memikirkan kejadian itu lagi. Kejadian yang telah mengambil nyawamu. Mengambilmu dari sisiku. Betapa aku sangat ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat rapuh hidupku.

.

**Semua salahku tak jaga sirimu**

**Untuk hatiku sungguh ku tak sanggup**

**Semua terjadi seperti mimpi**

**Mimpi burukku kehilanganmu**

.

Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Jika saja saat itu aku benar – benar menjagamu, kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku sangat menyesal. Sangat amat menyesal. Kepana aku bias sebodoh itu membiarkanmu pergi sendirian.

Itu benar – benar bagaikan mimpi buruk untukku. mimpi yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Mimpi yang sekarang terus menghantuiku. Setiap malam aku bermimpi, bermimpi akanmu. Mimpi yang indah memang. Tapi mimpi itu menjadi mimpi tentang kejadian itu. Kejadian yang hamper membuatku gila karena kehilanganmu.

Apakah kau tau Naruto.. aku hamper gila karena kehilanganmu. Ingin rasanya aku ikut mati. Menyusulmu kea lam sana. Alam yang sekarang kau tinggali. Tapi akal sehatku masih bekerja rupannya. Menyuruhku untuk tetap hidup. Demi dirimu. Aku tahu, jika aku ikut mati bersamamu, kau akan sedih karena aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Dan aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi sedih, apalagi menangis. Aku benci hal itu. Aku sangat benci.

.

**Karena kamu nyawaku**

**Karena kamu nafasku**

**Karena kamu jantungku**

**Karena kamu rapuh hidupku**

**Remuk jantungku**

.

Naruto.. apa kau tau.. kau itu segalanya bagiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Agak berlebihan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika itu kenyataannya.

Mati rasa. Itu yang kurasa saat ini. Tidak ada seseorang yang biasanya selalu cari masalah padaku seperti dulu. Tidak ada tingkah konyol darimu seperti dulu.

Kenapa takdir memisahkan kita naruto? Kenapa.. apa salah kita..

Apa memang kita tidak di takdirkan bersatu. Tapi jika memang benar begitu. Jangan seperti ini. Jangan dengan nyawamu yang pergi meninggalkanku.

Kenapa saat itu bukan aku saja yang mati.

Heh.. kau benar – benar telah membuatku gila Naruto.. membuatku gila akanm. Dan juga akan cinta.

Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Naruto…

.

**Tanpa kamu ku lemah**

**Tanpa kamu ku resah**

**Tanpa kamu ku gundah**

**Tanpa kamu rapuh hidupku**

**Remuk jantungku…**

.

Aku benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Perasaan ku campur aduk. Sedih, marah, kesal, menjadi satu. Dan sekarang.. tidak ada yang kurasakan.

Hatiku hampa..

Hatiku kosong…

Lemah..

Itu yang kurasa. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Naruto? Kenapa takdir juga tega memisahkan kita. Takdir memang kejam. Seandainya takdir itu ku ubah dari dulu. Hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ya. Tidak akan pernah.

Tapi satu hal yang akan selalu kucamkan sebagai penyemangatku.

Kau selalu melihatku dari sana. Selalu mengawasiku. Selalu menjagaku dari sana.

Dan ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu Naruto..

Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku rasa ini. Dan asal kau tau.

Aku.. akan selalu mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

o—KitsuneCitrusBlossom –o

.

" aku tau kok Sasuke.. aku tau.. dan aku pun juga mencintaimu.. sangat.." Terlihat sesosok makhluk transparan dari atas langit sambil memandang seorang yang amat dia cintai. Dia.. selalu ada.. untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

.

**Fin~**

.

.

.

Holaaa~ #lewat naik balon udara sambil tabor bunga 7 rupa

Gimana nih? Jelek kan? XD

Ahahaha~ aku tau kok TwT #pundung di pojokan WC

Huhuhu~

Aku memang nggak bisa bikin fic ya. Apalagi cerita – cerita beginian.

Hiksu! #ngelap ingus

Angstnya nggak kerasa ya? Ya~ begitulah. Aku memang nggak berbakat =="

Go-gomen minna kalo ceritanya jelek _ _v

Dan apalagi hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan. Tapi aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Dan hanya in yang bisa kuhasilkan dan kupersembahkan untuk para reader.

Dan aku juga mau bilang. Tolong Riview fic ini ya :D

Meskipun cerita ini nggak pantes untuk dibaca. Tapi aku minta tolong untuk memberikan kritik dan saran untuk fic ini ^^

Oke deh.. aku udah kehabisa kata – kata nih untuk kata penutupnya. Mungkin memang hanya segitu yang bisa aku katakan.

Selanjutnya. Silahkan para reader yang menentukan.

Dan juga terima kasih untuk reader yang telah baca fic ini. Maupun yang jadi silent reader.

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih ^^ #bungkuk – bungkuk

Sekian dulu ya dari aku.

Jaa ne~ BOFFTT! #menghilang


End file.
